


The Bugs

by ElegantButler



Category: Beny Tchaicovsky
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Another look at the Cataclysm that changed the world.





	The Bugs

The Bugs  
By ElegantButler  
Based on the works of Beny Tchaicovsky  
Rated T+

 

The large often discount the small. Having the ability to squash the average housefly, mankind had seen them as nothing more than a common nuisance. So when the time of the Cataclysm had come, when the beasts of the fields and jungles and the Savannah had begun to change in ways that had nothing to do with evolution, the insects were largely ignored. 

Until it was too late. The first change, the scientists realized belatedly, was that their bodies became more shiny as their flesh became armored. Then they grew until they were the size of small house cats. Grew from tiny to not-so-tiny in a span of minutes.

They passed their disease onto humanity. But unlike the bugs, Mankind did not grow into giants. Instead, those who were infected by the insects began to change into bipedal creatures who were forced into symbiosis with them.

The men lost their heads. Quite literally. But they did not die. In place of their heads grew either insectoid lumps which the bugs drank from, or cages, rounded or squared, which other bugs resided in, communicating with buzzes, chips, and clicks. 

Some men, very few, were cursed with the heads of strange insects, sporting oversized brains and forked tongues which tasted the poison that had infected the world. Tasted it, and craved it, bringing upon themselves even greater changes, though they remained bipedal.

In their last moments of humanity, men reprogrammed their robots and androids to try and find a solution to the problem. But the machines had no more knowledge than their creators, and so the changes continued.

And so did the world.


End file.
